Only You Can Make Me Feel
by ViolentXMidnight
Summary: Amaya was a demon to her clan, so when they contracted an illness, they blamed and left her for dead. The Hokage found her and took her in. Soon after Orochimaru kidnapped her. When she comes back, she's emotionless, but can team 7 change that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Void of Emotion.

_Where am I?_ A young girl thought, opening her empty eyes. She sat up from the leafy ground, her long blonde hair swaying with the sudden movement.

_Run, run. Don't look back, just run._

Those words echoed in her head. Her blue eyes scanned the forest._ I've been here before._ She thought, just letting her feet guide her, like they had done before, they had not failed her yet.

_Run, run. Don't look back, just run._

She walked, and walked all through the morning, but once the bright sun was midway in the sky, she came across a village. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves." She whispered, walking through the gates.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" A voice came from the little station where guards watched the gates, making sure they knew every soul whio passed through them. She turned her ice blue eyes on them, the emotionless stare she always wore on her face, present.

"I need to speak to the Hokage," she answered in her emotionless tone, the only one she could manage because of _**him**_.

"State your business." The male ordered, staring hard at the girl in front of him.

_Have I met her before?_

The thirteen year-old fixed her hood, so her face was almost completely hidden, and answered, "That is none of your concern."

He growled, "Fine."

She nodded, and walked through the village, on her way to the Hokage's office. When she finally reached her destination, she was once again stopped.

"What is a child like you doing in the village?" She looked up to see a man, his headband covering his right eye, and a mask covering most of the rest of it. His gray hair seemed to defy gravity as she looked at it, not particularly interested, not that she _could_ ever be interested.

"I'm here to see the Hokage," she answered, unphased by his sudden appearence, "Kakashi." She finished, walking away, past his three students. She didn't take the time to look at any of them, untill one of them called out to her.

"Hey! How do you know Kakashi-sensei!!"

She turned, looking into the crystal blue eyes of a boy, three whiskers on each face. His hair shined as yellow as the sun overhead, making the young girl squint her eyes as she looked at it.

"I just do." She answered, not cockily, but, as everything she said, void of emotion.

"That answer's not good enough!" A girl yelled. Her long pink hair dancing in the wind. Her emerald green eyes sparkled angrily.

"Well, that is the answer you got." The blonde female answered once again, "And the one behind me, Uchiha Sasuke, is it? Needs to move." She continued, no expression on her face still.

"How do you know Sasuke-kun!?" The girl yelled, furious now.

"I just do," she answered, turning to look at the boy behind her. His eyes were red, with little black marks that looked like commas in them. His black hair danced a different dance than the little girl's, but the girl could not place it. She recognized his eyes, the sharingan.

"How do you know me." He demanded more than asked, glaring at the girl in front him. She turned into water, and reappeared behind him.

"I already told you, I just do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go." She whispered in the boy's ear.

"It's impossible." She heard the man, Kakashi whisper as she walked away.

She knocked on a tall, oak door. "Come in." A familiar, yet old voice called from inside the door.

She grasped the cold, brass doorknob and walked into the room. "Hokage-sama,"

"Who are you?" An old man asked, furrowing his brow.

She removed her hood, revealing her entire face, and her long blonde hair.

He gasped, "Amaya? Is it you?"

She nodded, "Yes, it is."

"How did you g--"

"I ran." She answered, looking at the old man.

He was happy, of course, Amaya didn't know that. He got up from his chair behind his desk, and pulled the girl into a hug.

She was confused, _What is this?_ She asked herself, letting the old man hold her.

There was a knock at the door. The old man released Ayame, and wiped his eyes.

_Why was water coming from Sarutobi-sama's eyes?_ She asked herself once again, utterly confused at his display.

"Come in." He called to the door, taking his seat behind the desk once again.

"Hey old man!" A familair voice yelled.

_How did she escape Orochimaru?_ The elderly Hokage asked himself, not paying any attention to the group who had just assembled in his office.

"Hey, old man!! Are you ok?"

"Naruto! Get down from there!!"

The thrid Hokage snapped out of his daze, and looked at the genin, and their jounin teacher, who had entered his room. The blonde one he knew as Naruto on his desk, looking him in the eye.

"Kakashi, look who has joined us." He smiled wildly, motioning towards Ayame, his dear, sweet Ayame.

"Well, Mizu, Amaya, I thought it was you." The jounin smiled, looking at the shell of a girl in front of him.

She nodded.

"So you DO know her!" The boy, Ayame had identified as Naruto, yelled accusedly at his teacher.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"How do you know her?" The girl asked.

"Well, Sakura, that's a story for another day, I guess."

"Whatever, can we just see why we're here, and go?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Ayame.

_What is this?_ She asked herself, looking at the curvature of everyones mouths, some up, some down. It puzzeled her, she had never seen anything like this, well other than from Kabuto, then again, it puzzeled her as well, but she never asked.

"What are your faces doing?" She asked, needing to know.

"What do you mean?" The girl, Sakura as she was called, asked, tilting her head slightly at the question.

"Your mouths, they're curving, how are they doing that?" She asked, her voice and face void of emotion, she looked as empty as she was.

"Ayame, can you step out for a second?" The Hokage asked, his face serious all of a sudden.

She nodded, wondering what the point of her leaving the room was, she knew they were going to talk about her, that was no secret, but she stepped out anyway.

"What's up with that?" Naruto asked, looking at the old man in the desk in front of him.

"The rumors are true then." Kakashi confirmed, looking very serious.

"What rumors?" Sakura asked.

"Well, when she was two, her family was stricken with illness. They blamed her, because she was blonde, and stronger than the leader of her clan even." the third began to explain.

"So what if she's blonde?" Sasuke asked.

"The rest of her family had blue hair, only one other memeber of the Mizu Clan had blonde hair, and she threatened to destroy the clan, almost did too. So Ayame was always thought of as a demon because of her blonde hair, and her remarkable strength as a baby. She's a direct decendant of Kira Mizu."

Everyone in the room stiffened, especially Naruto.

"So her family left her in an alley, hoping to rid themselves of their illness. I found her, and kept her as my own." The old man's face switched from serious to sad, "It wasn't long until Orochimaru came to retreve her for his own selfish desires, when I was least expecting it, he took the smiling and happy baby from me, and disappered. I remember his words, "She will be great for my experiments." He's had her ever since."

Kakashi took over, seeing as the Hokage was near tears, "Shortly after, rumors went around that Orochimaru had been experimenting with emotions, the ability to supress them, stopping whoever had this done to them from feeling anything. It was said that the experiment was conducted on a two year-old baby girl, and a twelve year-old boy. The boy died, but the girl survived, but there was a price."

"What?" Naruto asked, definitely anxious.

"The girl had become very unstable, and because of her inabiltiy to feel, nobody could tell when she was going over the edge. Orochimaru didn't stop his experimentation with the little girl, but nobody knows what happened to her next."

"I suspected the girl was Amaya, and it turns out I was right," The old man finished, wiping his eyes.

"So she can't feel anything?" Naruto asked, not exactly understading what was going on.

"Exactly," Kakashi answered.

"Nothing? Not happiness? Sadness? Nothing?" He asked, trying to make absolutley sure.

"Nothing, she is just an empty shell, she simply exists." Sandaime Hokage answered.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Sasuke surprised everyone by asking. This all made no sence to him, it made him feel bad for the girl.

"Well, there is a possibility, but nothing's for certain." Kakashi found his tounge, and answered.

"Well then, she should join team seven after the exams are over and we'll help her!!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered.

_Chaa! Because she can't feel, she can't like Sasuke-kun!!_ She thought.

"I'm not sure, but she may stay with you for the time being. She can come back in."

Kakashi went over to the door and opened it, a girl fell into the room. Kakashi caught her, "You should be more careful."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." She nodded.

_It means less, when you don't feel or mean it._ He thought sadly, helping the girl to her feet.

"So, you can't feel anything." Naruto said, immediatly covering his mouth afterwards.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered harshly, hitting the poor idiot.

"Way to go, loser." Sasuke comented.

"No, I can't." Amaya answered.

"So nothing hurts you?" Sakura asked, letting curiosity get the best of her.

"Nope, do you want to see something?" She asked them, going into her cloak.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled.

She pulled out a sword, still in its sheath. "Normally, I wear it on my back, but it's easier to run with it in my cloak," she explained, unsheathing the sword.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sakura asked, uneasy.

"You'll see." Ayame answered, holding out her arm, "You want to know what else he did to me right?" She asked the old man, watching very closly.

"Yes, we would all like to know."

"Then watch." She told him, laying her left arm on the desk. She used her right arm, and lifted the sword. She dropped it, and her left forearm arm was severed from the rest of her body.

Sakura and Naruto turned green, Sasuke watched, taking notice that Ayame didn't wince or anything, Kakashi and Sandaime were confused as to why she cut off her own arm. That is, until the bone in the forearm stretched, and reconnected to her body. The skin seemed to crawl back to the body, in little stringy pieces, until it reconnected to her arm. The blood on her face seemed to soak back into her body, the blood on her clothes did the same, and the blood on the desk evaporated. The only way anyone could have been able to tell anyone she was ever cut was the blood on the blade. She took out a handkerchief, stained red, and wiped off the blood.

Naruto and Sakura turned over and heaved, Sasuke, looked mildly sick, Kakashi and the Hokage, were more curious that ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson 1: Happy

Chapter 2: Lesson 1: Happy.

Amaya sat in the office, after squad seven had left. She needed to talk to the Hokage. Now.

"What is it that is so important?" The old man asked.

"Cancel the Chunin exams." Amaya warned.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, looking at Amaya seriously.

"Orochimaru, he's going to attack. He wants Uchiha Sasuke." She answered.

The old man was stunned at this information. _What did she mean, Uchiha Sasuke?_

"I mean Sasuke, that's how I knew him, he's all Orochimaru's been talking about, getting the Sharingan." Amaya informed him.

"How do you know this?"

"He told me many a thing, especially during our "sessions"."

"Sessions?" He asked, looking at Amaya curiously.

"Times when he would conduct experiments, or after I killed." She answered, unashamed of the truth. She didn't even know what "shame" was.

The old man on the other hand, was horrified at her blatent honesty. The way she just confessed she would kill uncontrolably, was crazy to him.

"What's wrong, Hokage-sama?" Amaya asked, her voice changing just slightly, where someone could pick up a small hint of curiosity.

The Hokage shook his head,"Nothing." He paused for a moment, "What do you suppose we do about Orochimaru?"

Amaya looked at the old man for a second, "It would be in everyone's best interest if I watched Sasuke for the time being."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" The old man asked, "With your sudden urges to kill, I mean."

Amaya looked at him indifferently, "It's been a while since I've killed, plus, it's better to have him dead than to have Orochimaru's hands on him."

_I guess she has me there. _The old man thought, calling in Ebisu.

"What can I do for you Hokage-sama?"

"Get Sasuke Uchiha." He answered, looking at Amaya.

"Hai!"

Moments of silence later, Sasuke walked in. "What do you want?" He asked almost rudely.

"Amaya will be living with you for a while."

_What? Why? _Sasuke thought, looking at her. He was midly creeped out by her, _I mean, she cut off her arm for pete's sake!! _And Sasuke couldn't forget the little bit he's heard about her being an impulsive killer. Was this old man trying to kill him!?

"That's not a problem, is it?" Amaya asked. Sasuke sighed inwardly, He knew she didn't care. Heck, he knew she _couldn't _care.

"Fine." Sasuke said, "Follow me."

Amaya nodded her understanding, and walked out the door after a small bow to the Hokage. He nodded, and sat back in his chair, slightly worried, but more anxious for the Chunin Exams. The first test would be soon, _When will Orochimaru make his move? _He thought it through, but came up with nothing, but a plan. He knew what he had to do if he did make a move.

Sasuke led Amaya to his house, watching her curiously. _What was she doing? How did she excape this Orochimaru guy? _He thought, from what he'd heard, Orochimaru was a pretty powerful man, so how did she, who was not much older than himself, if she was at all, escape? It was baffling.

"What can I help you with, Sasuke?" Amaya asked, noticing his constant staring.

"Nothing."

Amaya nodded, she knew there was something wrong, but she wasn't interested in whatever it was. She was simply to watch him, and protect him from Orochimaru, not be his mother.

Sasuke walked into his house, and showed Amaya around. "This is your room." He said eventually, pointing into a room, white walls stared down at them, the sea of white stopping at the brown, wood flooring. There was a simple dresser in a far corner, and a bed sitting against a large window. "The bathroom's just down the hall, and my room is next door if you need me."

Amaya nodded, and sat on the bed. She looked around, and realized that she didn't have any clothes. Not to sleep in, orto wear tomorrow. She didn't do anything about it, it wasn't like she hadn't gone without a change of clothes before.

Sasuke walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. He was less than thrilled with the events of today. It was then he realized that Amay didn't have any clothes to sleep in. He sighed, it was going to bug him if he didn't get her something, so he went into his dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt. _She can wear this. _He thought walking out of his room. He stood outside her room, thinking about something. Why the heck was he being so nice? He had an answer for that. She couldn't feel, and he pitied her for that. Although he thought it would be a blessing not to feel pain or sadness, not being able to smile or feel happy? Everyone needed that.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Amaya call.

"Here, you can wear this to fe--I mean _sleep_ in."

_Oh crap._

"Thank you Sasuke." She answered, taking the shirt as if she hadn't heard his little mistake, "I'll try my hardest to feel in this." She finished, looking down at the shirt. It wasn't supposed to be a witty remark, it wasn't supposed to show any offense, but to Sasuke, it was the latter.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He wasn't good at apologies.

Amaya just looked at him, she didn't get it, and there was a pang in her chest when she thought she never would.

When Amaya woke the next morning, there was a blue t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and undergarments on the dresser. She got up, and picked them up.

There was a note under the clothes.

Amaya,

Here are some clothes for you to wear.

Sasuke.

She looked at the note blankly, feeling the pang in her chest she felt the night before when she read the name at the bottom. She as confused, but figured she didn't have any time to think about it, and hopped into the shower. She quickly showered, and got dressed. She put her long, blond hair in a ponytail, and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat at the table. He was just sitting there, he'd already washed his hands from touching underware, and he'd already eaten, so he just sat there. He had nothing to do today.

Amaya stopped at the doorless frame. She found herself unable to move. The pang in her chest was almost unbearable at this point, but she still walked on, as if nothing was wrong with her.

Sasuke, of course, noticed that she held onto a necklace. He couldn't see it, but it looked like a heart. It looked like a simple chain, with a heart on the end of it. _What's that all about? _He thought, as he watched her hand shift slightly from the necklace to her shirt, where her actual heart was. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wrong?" She asked, looking at him. She looked up at him.

"Tell me." Sasuke practically ordered, staring hard at her.

After a while of silence, Amaya sat down, "It's...Just...Something I don't quite understand." She answered truthfully.

Sasuke sighed, it was bugging him, and her not understanding it made it bug him even more, "Naruto said something about hanging out today." He growled, at this moment in time, he did _not _want to see the blond idiot, and it didn't help that Sakura was going to be there too. The only reason he was even going was because their mission was to see what they could do about Amaya's feeling disablility. He hated the way Kakashi put it, _Disablilty. It sounds like she's retarded, and she's not._

"Alright." Amaya answered, following him out of the house.

They walked through the village in silence. Sasuke didn't see a reason to tell her where they were going, she didn't care. It bugged him alittle, there had to be something that would bring a smile to her face. He'd even opt for a tear, although he really didn't want to see her cry. He stole glances at her a few times, she looked forward, but didn't seem to notice his looking. The sun illuminated her pale skin just the right way, her blue eyes shone in the brightness of day, and her long blond hair danced in the slight wind that blew through the crowded village. _She's really pretty, no, she's beautiful. _He quickly dismissed the thought, he didn't have time for that kind of thing, _And she wouldn't be interested anyway_. He thought. He was slightly upset at that knowledge. He didn't know why, but the face that she could never like him, hurt. _What am I saying? I can't be falling for her, I just met her. _He scolded her, but somehow, he felt connected to her, it was weirding him out.

"Hey Amaya! Sasuke!" Sakura greeted in her loud, shrill voice.

"Hello Sakura." Amay agreeted her, "You too Naruto." She said, turning around to see the blond ninja, trying desparately to sneak up on her.

"How did you--"

"You breathe loudly."

_What the crap does that mean!? _Naruto thought, looking at her as if she was a freak of nature.

"What is that look?" Amaya asked, taking a step closer to him.

"It's nothing." Naruto sighed. In that moment, he knew there was a lot of work to do.

"Amaya, do you know what "happiness" is?" Naruto asked. He was trying to be subtle.

_What is that idiot thinkning!!! _Sakura exclaimed inside the safety of her mind.

"Happiness: the quality or state of being happy. Happy: characterized by or indicative of pleasure, contentment." Amaya recited. That was she was taught, when she read the dictionary.

_Dictionary definitions? _All three genin thought, their hearts breaking. Even Sasuke felt bad.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't giving up. He decided that the lesson for today would be "happy".

"Follow me, Amaya." He said, walking into the park. _There'll definitly gonna be happy people here, it's a nice day! _He thought, looking around for people.

"What are we doing here, dobe." Sasuke asked, less than interested in whatever Naruto wanted to do.

"Seriously, I mean, what's the point of being here?" Sakura asked.

They saw a group of people playing a game of "ninja". _Perfect. _Naruto thought, smiling at the sight of the kids. "Hey, Amaya, do you see anything interesting about those kids?" He asked, still trying to be subtle.

Amaya seemed intrigued at this, all the little kids had something she realized she didn't. "Their mouths, they're curved. I believe Orochimaru called it a 'smile'?" She asked more than stated, looking to Sasuke for an answer. He nodded.

She felt something well up in her chest, _That pang? No, this is different. _She determined, clutching onto her necklace.

Sasuke noticed as she studied the faces in front of her. She eventually shifted her gaze to Naruto, "What causes a smile?" She asked, almost as if she was an actual student.

Amaya figured out that this was a class. They were trying to bring back feelings. She didn't know what to say to them, she could say "thank you" but it wasn't haertfelt, so she found no reason to say anything. She studied Naruto's smile, as he answered her question.

"Being happy. You have to like the turn out of something." Sasuke answered, cutting Naruto off.

"Like?" She asked, looking at Sasuke.

_How the heck do I put that? _Sasuke thought.

"Enjoy, to find something enjoyable." Sasuke elaborated the best he could.

Amaya was lost, but she nodded none-the-less. _Enjoyable? Hmm. _She thought hard about it, but nothing came up. The locked door in her subconscience would not open.

"That's enough for today anyway, come on Amaya," Sasuke sighed.

"Coming." Amaya answered, getting up.

"What do you think of it?" Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"I'm not really sure at the point, but I am a little worried."

_You should be, you've been stressing over the years about this, and now that she's back, you learn she has spontaneous moments when all she wants to do is kill, and no one has been able to stop her. Not until her thrist for blood was quenched. I'd be worried too. _Kakashi thought, nodding his understanding.

"For the time being, it's best if she stays with Sasuke. Just in case Orochimaru makes him move."

"Yes, but what happend when the second test of the exams occur, they won't allow her to follow." Kakashi warned the old man.

"We'll have to trust that we get lucky."

"I want to smile." Amaya whispered to herself as they walked through the village.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge it, but he heard her. He felt bad, and hearing her say that only depressed him more. He sighed inwardly. He was taking her to his favortie place. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

Amaya thought about things, all the different things she saw that she didn't understand. She felt like a child again. She saw people frowning, and smiling, and even crying, although she couldn't recognize all the different feelings around her, she was aware of them, as many ninja are aware of his/her surroundings. She picked the pace up alittle to catch up with Sasuke.

They walked into the forest, side by side. Sasuke led Amaya through path after path until they reached a cliff. "No one knows about this place." Sasuke said, hinting that Amaya should keep the place a secret. She nodded. She wouldn't want to tell people about this place, it was different. You could see everything from this spot, but it nothing could see you. The sun set just across from the cliff, and although Amaya didn't quite nderstand why, she knew this place was sacred to Sasuke, and he trusted her. That was the only thing that could explain why he brought her there.

_Why here?_ Amaya thought, sitting on the edge.

Sasuke had the urge to tell her that it's dangerous to sit there, but she was a ninja. One that had been trained under Orochimaru, one of the Ledgendary Sanin. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. He sighed and sat next to her, dangling his feet over the edge like she was.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amaya asked, looking at the mesh of red, yellow and orange in front of her.

"I want to ask you some things."

Amaya just looked at him, and he took that as a sign to keep going, "How did you get away, for starters."

"I ran until I couldn't."

"Was life there bad?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why'd you leave?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I didn't want to be there anymore anymore. I wanted to stop being tested on."

"Did it make you miserable?" Sasuke asked without thinking.

"I don't know."

Sasuke decided that that was enough questions for that night, and just sat there.

Amaya mentally guessed that, due to his quietness, he was done interrogating her. She sat there, looking at the life going on under her. Why was she so different? Why couldn't she be like everybody else? Those questions and more swan through her head as she sat there. She always thought that people were relatively like her. She couldn't remember a time that ever caused her to smile, or anything like that, but the old man seemed to recall these times.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to." She thought aloud. She momentarily forgot about Sasuke's prescence.

"Meant to what?" Sasuke asked, interested in what she was thinking.

"Ohh, nothing, I was just thinking." Amaya said, looking at him.

_She covers things like a normal girl...Well to a certain extent at least._ Sasuke thought, looking her over. _She didn't raise her hands in defense like most girls would, nor did she smile or laugh nervously, she just looked at me with those big, dead, eyes. _

Sasuke stood up, the sun had long since set, and he needed to get to bed. "We should head home."

Amaya nodded and followed him back to his house. She couldn't call it "home," it just didn't seem to be the polite thing to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Amaya said, walking into her room.

Sasuke just nodded to her, he expected that she'd just use the clothes the old man had dropped off, they were supposed to be on the dressers when they got back. He went into his room, shed himself of his shorts and changed into a regular, white t-shirt, the uchihas clan symbol on the back of course.

_Bleh, tomorrow's going to be pretty interesting._ Sasuke thought, laying on his bed. _Naruto thinks the next lesson should be anger. How's that going to go?_

---------

Hahaha, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this. Hope you liked it!

Untill next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

**I do not in anyway own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Anger.

_Time to get up._ Amaya thought, sitting up in bed. She looked out the window, to see that the sun hadn't risen yet, _I slept in again. What would Orochimaru-sama do if he were here?_ She thought, getting up. She walked over to the dresser and opened it. She'd spent most of the night before putting all of the clothes she'd found in their respectable drawers. She grabbed a black, lonsleeve shirt and slipped it on. She then put on a white, short-sleeved shirt. She slipped on a pair of black capris, and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. She looked at the clock on the stove.

4:30AM 

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. _Why can't I sleep?_ He thought, sitting up in his bed. He'd been tossing and turning all night, he couldn't understand what was wrong with him, but it was bothering him. _What was I dreaming about?_ He thought, trying to recall the dream he'd had earlier, the reason he couldn't sleep. _Gah! I hate when this happens!_ He thought when he couldn't remember what it was that caused him to be up half the night.

_Slam!_

_What the heck was that!_ He threw his covers off, and ran down the stairs, only to see Amaya fiddling with his stove.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

She turned to look at him, "I wanted to make breakfast for the two of us, but I've never worked a stove before, so I don't really know what I'm doing." 

Sasuke held down a smile, it was kinda funny, especially when she struggled with it. Sasuke was sure of it, she was definitely a girl, _Stubborn._

"Let me help you." Sasuke offered.

"No, I think I've got it." She answered, turning some random knob. Sasuke stood over her and watched, silently giving her instructions on what to do, and how to do it. 

They ate in silence, Amaya ate and commited to memory what the food tasted like, since it was the first time she'd ever cooked anything. Sasuke ate, wondering if it was just his getting used to having food cooked for him or if she was realy a good cook. _I mean, she didn't even know how to work a stove!_

After eating, Sasuke broke the silence, "That wasn't bad." 

"Thank you." She replied, washing the dishes.

He watched her do the dishes, but did not say another word, he simply watched. 

When she was done, she turned towards him. She dried her hands, noting that Sasuke was indeed staring at her, and took off the apron she was wearing. She turned towards Sasuke once again, and stared into his charcoal eyes, "Why are you staring at me?"

_How did she notice?_

Sasuke was startled, "I was waiting." 

_That's a pathetic answer._ Amaya thought, nodding none-the-less.

"Come on, Naruto wants us to go to his house." Sasuke albeit growled getting out of his chair.

Amaya nodded. She felt the all to familiar oang in her chest when Sasuke left the room. _What is wrong with me? _She followed Sasuke out of the house, and into the world, where people stopped to stare at her. They whispered about her as if she wasn't right there, and they weren't very good at whispering either, she heard half, maybe even more, of what they said about her, but it didn't matter. They didn't understand. Nobody did. She doubted that Sasuke understood. She knew that Naruto and Sakura had no clue, they were just tryig to help. They pitied her. There was that pang again.

"We're here." Sasuke said, bringing Amaya out of her thoughts.

She nodded, and followed Sasuke up the stairs to Naruto's home. When they walked in, Naruto practically tackled her, "Amaya-chan! Good to see you!"

"You just saw her yesterday, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

Amaya pushed him off of her, it was an uncomfortable position, "Get off." She whispered when he wouldn't budge. She narrowed her eyes at him, kicked between his legs, and watched as he rolled off of her.

"Amaya-chaaaann!" Naruto whined, "Why'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't get off." She answered simply, helping him up.

_I would've done the same thing_. Sakura thought, floating over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" She sang, smiling sweetly at him.

"Sakura." He nodded.

_Come on dobe, I don't want to be here all day. There are only five days until the Chunin Exams, I need to get some training in._ He thought, _And getting away from Sakura would be nice too._

Amaya noticed the apprehension in Sasuke's stare, _He must want to start training._ She thought when she found herself staring at him.

"Alright, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, hoping that Amaya couldn't hear, "I need you to make me mad."

Sasuke glared at him, "Why?"

"I told you, the lesson for today is anger, and you--" Naruto stopped to think things through, "Actually, you just be you." Naruto smiled, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey! Amaya!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shot him a heated glare.

Amaya walked over to them, "What can I do for you Naruto?" She asked, noticing the look on Sasuke's agitated face.

"Oh nothing." Naruto shrugged, a sly smile on his face.

This didn't phase Amaya and she walked away without another thought about it. Her stomach suddenly growled.

"Are you OK? Didn't you eat something?" Sakura asked, frightened by the noise.

"Yes, I did." Amaya answered, rubbing her sore stomach.

Sasuke watched her curiously, an uneasy feeling filling his own stomach. 

_Whatever you do, if she gets a stomach ache, don't, and I mean __NEVER __expose her to blood, it should pass._

He remembered the words of the Hokage all too well, and watched Amaya carefully.

"Hey Amaya!" Naruto yelled, startling Sasuke when he realized that the blond annoyance was right next to him.

"What?" Amaya asked, holding her stomach. She didn't want to risk anything; she knew what was happening to her, and she didn't want to kill anyone. At the moment.

"Never mind." Naruto smiled when he saw Amaya go rigid.

_The reaction I was looking for!_ He rejoiced mentally, and he couldn't help dance around the room. That was, until he ran into the sharp edge of his dining table. A single drop of blood fell from the small cut in Naruto's arm.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, "A-Amaya-chan, w-what are you d-d-doing!" She choked out, gripping Amaya's arm as it squeezed her throat.

_What? This was _not_ what I was going for!_ Naruto thought as Amaya strangled Sakura.

Sasuke was alarmed, he couldn't believe that she would go after Sakura. He thought she would attack the source of the blood. Was it possible to stop her without hurting Sakura?

A low chuckle erupted from Amaya as she tightened her grip on Sakura, earning a protestant squeal from her victim. She lifted her arm, throwing poor Sakura across the room. "I prefer a challenge." A gruff, amused voice cackled from the place Amaya was.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, sure that this wasn't what he wanted.

"Shut up, dobe, she can't hear you." Sasuke hissed, "We have to get Sakura out of the house." He stated, nodding to Sakura, who lay unconscious by the wall she hit.

Amaya turned, her normally blue eyes, blood red as she pictured the brutal and bloody way she would take each of them out.

_First, I'll take out the short blond, he looks like lots of fun. Now the question is, how do I do so? Hn, I'll just rip out his precious lungs, let him see his last breaths._ She chuckled once again.

At this point, Sasuke was positive that the girl standing in front of his was not the Amaya he knew.

_What to do with the other one, that black-haired one? It seems to me that he'd be lots of fun to play with. I could make each and everyone of his organs implode, drowning him with his own blood._ Amaya was euphoric at the idea. Swiftly, she appeared behind Naruto, spinning him around as well.

"You should pay more attention." She reprimanded, a wide smirk on her face.

Naruto was frozen with fear, and Sasuke had been caught completely off guard, _Now what do I do!_ He thought as he watched water surround Amaya's index and middle fingers. She inserted them into Naruto's arm, just above his elbow, eyes shining with excitement at his screams. 

_What the hell is wrong with her? _Sasuke thought frantically, as she licked her finger clean of Naruto's blood, repeating the motion again, only to hear the poor blond scream.

"Get off of him!" 

Sasuke plunged forward, pushing Naruto out of the way, Amaya seemed surprised, yet amused at the save that Sasuke just attempted.

"I wasn't planning on killing you till last, but I guess I could do it now, if that's what you really want." Amaya sighed happily as she gripped the collar of Sasuke's shirt. He yelped out in pain as her entire hand slammed into his stomach, covering itself In his salty blood. He was losing blood at an alarming pace, and losing consciousness quickly because of it. Before he was consumed by the darkness, there was a bright white blur.

_Where am I?_ Amaya thought, opening her eyes to a bright white room. The last thing she could remember was the rusty smell of Naruto's blood. It did not affect her as it had however long ago it was, but it made her flinch. 

"Are you feeling better?" 

She turned her head to see Sasuke, sitting on the side of her bed, a cautious look in his eyes. White bandages were noticeable under his blue, high-collared shirt. 

_I didn't kill him? _Amaya thought, a feeling washing over her body. She couldn't place it, but it settled her that he was still alive. 

She nodded in response. She didn't know if she should say anything about what was washing through her body, but she knew that it would be hard for anyone to understand; she couldn't even understand what was going on.

"That's good." Sasuke sighed. He'd never admit it, but he was slightly worried for Amaya. Seeing her lay in the hospital bed the way she had been, unnerved him. Sasuke was relieved to see the blue eyes that reminded him of the sea and the sun at the same time on her face, and the thin line her lips always made in the place of a sadistic smirk. Was he beginning to care for this girl?

She stared at his onyx eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking, but getting more of the strange feeling pool around inside her stomach. 

_Have you ever gotten the butterflies?_

She remembered Kabuto's question as vividly as if he'd just asked her a moment ago. Was that what it was? The butterflies? That was the only explanation she had at the moment, so she went with it, not sure at how correct she was.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, startling both of them with the question.

After the shock faded ever-so-slightly, Sasuke answered, "I'm OK."

"I didn't collide with any organs?" She asked, looking at her hand. It had been wiped of the blood she knew was there at one time. "What did I do to you?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! She's awake!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the room.

Amaya sat up in her bed, the blanket sliding down to reveal a tight white tank top. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto stopped, but shook it off, he wasn't there to stare. This time at least. "Are you better yet?" He whined.

"I think so.." She couldn't believe it, Naruto was talking to her still. He should hate her. She was getting off way to easy.

And there went her butterflies.

---

Sakura was the only one who didn't see her that day. She was grateful, at least one person was reacting correctly. It worried her that people were talking to her, that it felt...different to say the least when Sasuke said something. It was comforting that Sasuke stayed with her all day.

Sasuke was relieved to be home again. All day Kakashi came at regular intervals to see how Amaya was doing, Naruto came and left after regular ramen breaks and Sasuke was done with people. He never was a people person, and the more times people barged through the door, the more he remembered why he didn't like them. 

"Do you want to eat something? I didn't see you get anything to eat." Amaya asked. 

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Amaya. She seemed tense when it was just the two of them, and almost normal.

"No, I'm good, I think you should get some rest, you've been up all day answering questions all day."

"You're right." She agreed, heading up the stairs. She was still in the tank top, and she wore tight, black knee-length shorts. She settled into her warm bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and passed Amaya's room. He looked in on her sleeping form, glad to see the peaceful look on her face, instead of the uneasy one from earlier.

_Tired._ He thought, changing into a white t-shirt and taking his shorts off, so he was in his boxers. He climbed into bed, _I can't believe Naruto still wants to go through with this still. _He thought, rubbing his bandages._ Although sadness might be a better topic._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you like this chapter, it wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would be, but I could seem to make it better, so I decided to post this version of chapter 3 lol. Anyway, hope you liked. I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE critisism, don't be all mean about it, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sadness

I don't think I've ever put a note in front of this story...well...hi everyone. I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it so it wouldn suck like the rest of them do..

anyway, read it, enjoy it,

**disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other the character associated. I just write about them /.

--

Chapter4: Sadness

_Chirp! Chirp!_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He sighed angrily, glaring at his window. He flung his legs over the edge, and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked to the door. He jumped, seeing Amaya watching him intently from a seat on top of his dresser.

Amaya watched Sasuke as he got up and lifted her legs when he opened one of the drawers to retrieve a pair of shorts. She was genuinely interested in what her roommate did in the morning, he was different. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something different about him.

Sasuke was slightly uncomfortable at the feeling of being watched, but pretended she wasn't there. _What does she want?!_ He couldn't help but think, slipping on a shirt.

Amaya noticed the small scars on his chest, then how milky white his skin was, then how well toned and muscular it was. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, or if she was for that matter, but she wasn't complaining.

Sasuke turned to look into the water blue eyes of Amaya as she stared into his coal black ones. He was surprised at the look in her eyes. There was something different in her normally emotionless eyes, but he couldn't quite place it. He had to admit, it was bothering him.

"We should head out."

Amaya nodded, and followed Sasuke out of the house. They walked to familiar path to Naruto's house, Sasuke was glad that tomorrow marked the beginning of the Chunin Exams. He was sure he was ready, more than ready. Although some heart-felt encouragement would be nice, he was used to not receiving it due to his lack of parenting.

Amaya walked alongside Sasuke, stealing glances at him through the corner of her eyes from time to time. There was something about him, something she felt like she should have noticed the second she laid eyes on him, but was finally picking up on, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Amaya!" Naruto yelled, tackling her with a hug. It had become an old routine.

"Amaya." Sakura greeted her angrily, apparently still sore about almost being killed.

"You're mad at me." Amaya stated.

Naruto took this into consideration, _This just might help.._ He thought, a mischievous smile making its way across his face.

"Of course she is!" He yelled, getting in front of Sakura, "Who wouldn't be! You nearly killed her!"

_When did the dobe get so smart?!_ Sasuke asked himself, seeing Amaya flinch ever so slightly as Naruto picked at her.

"..I mean, only someone stupid would go after a girl!"

Sasuke sweat-dropped, Naruto's insults were lacking.

Naruto seemed to notice that as well, and stepped it up a bit, "Only Someone so _worthless_ and _unnecessary _like you would be pitied, that's the only reason they let you live, you know."

Sasuke stared as Naruto, eyes wide at the insult he just threw at Amaya. He then looked to see that Amaya was shaking.

"I know, Naruto." She didn't look up, "I'm only a tool to those around me, and even then I fail." She stood, and walked to the door without another word.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as Sakura punched him in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"How could you say that!? I wasn't _that_ mad!" She yelled.

Sasuke glared at the blond. Words couldn't express how angry he was. Without a word, he left the house, in search of Amaya.

--

Sasuke refused to call her name. If the old man heard he would probably get yelled at, and he wanted to avoid that if possible. Plus, Kakashi would probably hate him, and even though Sasuke would never admit to it, he needed Kakashi if he was to kill _that man._

He shook his head before the anger he felt towards that one person got the best of him, not now.

Sasuke wondered to the cliff, where he'd taken Amaya on the day of the lesson, and sure enough, there she was, her feet dangling over the edge as she looked at the village under her.

"Hey there." Sasuke tried to sound as kind as he could as he sat next to her. It was harder than he thought it would be.

Amaya didn't answer him, she didn't even look at him.

"Naruto, he didn't mean those things he said back there."

Nothing.

"He was just trying to help. It was a little harsh, but his heart was in the...right...place." Sasuke felt sick, defending Naruto the way he did.

Still, there was no response from Amaya.

Sasuke was beginning to get irritated, "You could at least look at me." He hissed.

Amaya turned to look at him.

Sasuke was surprised, shocked even at the sight in front of him. He couldn't help himself but to pull Amaya into a tight embrace.

"He's right though." Amaya whispered into his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly, hoping he'd never leave her.

No, she was not crying, but Sasuke couldn't stand the look in her pain-filled eyes, tears had filled them while she was in his arms, but not one fell.

_What..What is this feeling?_ Amaya asked herself as Sasuke lifted her in his arms.

Sasuke lifted Amaya when he deemed it time to go home. He couldn't bring himself to let her go, and, from the way she clung to him, he figured it was the same for her. He hopped roofs, to prevent rumors from starting. He just wanted to go home.

When he reached his destination, he hurried into his house, took both pairs of shoes off, and walked up the stairs to his room.

Amaya was very much awake, but all she could focus on was Sasuke's scent. He smelled of vanilla and strawberries. It reminded her of her mother. It reminded her of home. She gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter at the thought. She remembered very few things about home, with her mother and father, and the rest of the clan, but the things she did haunted her.

Sasuke set Amaya on his bed, reluctantly letting go of her.

"Hold on one second." He whispered to her.

She nodded, and let him go for the first time in at least two hours. _My fingers.._ She thought, flexing them. She heard the bones pop from little use. She moved in Sasuke's bed,so she was on her back.

Sasuke walked into Amaya's room, and grabbed some clothes she could sleep in. She was sleeping in his room tonight, there was no doubt of that.

When he returned to his room, she was on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Here." He whispered, handing her the clothes. He went to the bathroom to change, slightly embarrassed at the thought of seeing her change. He quickly changed into his white t-shirt, and slipped his shorts off. He wanted to get his rest for the big day, and he wanted to see Amaya. _What is wrong with me? I can't..feel things for her, there's no time for that._ He thought, looking at himself in the mirror.

Amaya put her clothes in the hamper at the corner of the room, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't mind. She sat on the bed, and soon after Sasuke walked in, set his clothes in the very same hamper, and climbed onto the bed.

She crawled under the covers and watched as Sasuke did the same.

"Thank you." She whispered, cuddling close to him.

He watched as she fell asleep, feeling many different things at once, positive he was making a huge mistake.

"Don't mention it."

--

Someone lurked in the shadows outside the window of Sasuke's bedroom.

_How interesting._

He quickly left before he was noticed, smirking the whole time.

--

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter, took me a while to write it..

I think that since chapter 1, I've been getting better, but I'm not sure, I'd love to hear **something CONSTRUCTIVE**. All I ask is that you at least pretend to be kind

ja!


	5. Chapter 5: Worry?

Hey ya'll! It's me. I'm glad I got this out sooner than normal, I should get a gold star. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

--

Chapter 5: Worry?

_Warm._ Amaya inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. She found herself snuggling closer to whatever had kept her warm through the night, and made her feel welcomed, like she was home. Arms tightened around her, drawing her even closer if that was possible.

Sasuke had given up sometime during the night. He was positive he had feelings for Amaya, but he knew that, for the time being, he had to resist them the best he could.

He wasn't good at resisting temptation.

In the middle of the night, he opened his eyes to see her cuddling close to him, and he just had to pull her close to him, it was killing him!

Sasuke leaned down slightly, and whispered in Amaya's ear, "Morning."

Amaya looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her, he seemed at peace. It was the first time she'd ever seen him that way.

They sat up. Amaya came to the realization that she had spent the night in Sasuke's room, in Sasuke's bed, with Sasuke.

"I'll make breakfast."

Sasuke looked at her curiously, "Why?"

Amaya turned to look at him since she was halfway off of the bed, "You do know what day it is, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered, he just didn't want Amaya to leave.

"You need breakfast." She answered, almost matter-of-factly. She left the room. Sasuke listened to her footsteps as she walked through the hall and then down the stairs.

Sasuke sighed angrily. _I need to do better than that._ He thought. Ignoring his feelings was not working, he needed to get focused. He walked into his bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror, silently telling himself that he needed to get a grip. He decided a shower would clear his mind.

Amaya found herself floating down the stairs to the kitchen, where she bounced around, making pancakes. She heard the shower turn on, and, as she finished breakfast, she listened to the water run. She set a plate in front of each seat (there were only two.) and sat in her seat across from Sasuke. _Who should be down in 3... 2...1.._

As if he'd heard what Amaya was thinking, Sasuke came down the stairs, hair still damp from his shower. He sat in his seat, and took a bite of his food, all while staring at Amaya. She either didn't notice, or was pretending not to, and honestly, Sasuke was Ok with that. He knew that it didn't bother her, and that in some strange way, was Ok.

Amaya knew Sasuke was watching her, as they ate, as they made their way to the academy, as they walked into the academy. She was aware of his staring. It didn't bother her, and she was sure he knew, seeing as how he continued to do so.

"Amaya."

Amaya stopped to see Kakashi standing next to the door. She knew that she couldn't follow Sasuke and the others.

She turned to Sasuke, "Later."

He nodded. She didn't need to wish him good luck, that would be an insult.

"Can I see Sarutobi-sama?" Amaya asked, following Kakashi out of the academy.

Kakashi nodded, and lead Amaya to the Hokage's office.

"Come in."

Amaya walked into the room, a surprise to the old man. He was sure Amaya would spend the day with Kakashi and the other jounin. He'd been wrong before.

"Well, hello there Amaya." He smiled warmly.

"Sorry to bother you." She said, sitting next to his desk.

"You're not, I was just thinking about what you were doing. Today'll probably be pretty boring."

Amaya shook her head.

"How do you like the village?" The old man asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's OK. Sakura hates me, Naruto has claimed me as his best friend, and Sasuke..." What could she say about Sasuke? He _was_ her best friend, but there was something under that. Something that obviously was stronger than friendship. Of course, she has no clue what it was, and she was not going to tell the old man of her problem.

"What about Sasuke?" He asked, giving her a look that said she could trust him with anything.

She tried to keep it inside her, she would address the problem at Sasuke's house, with Sasuke.

"I don't know." She sighed. She looked, surprised?

_What's with her? Emotionless until we mention Sasuke? What have they done..?_ The old man trusted Sasuke to be gentlemanly to the young girl, or else he never would have left her in his care, but her exasperation, it was questionable.

Sarutobi decided to go with it, if it would help. "Tell me a little about what you and Sasuke have been doing."

Amaya turned her head, _What is he thinking? _She went with it though, telling him about what she'd been gone through, almost animatedly(she'd left out the night before). Sarutobi made note to talk to Sasuke after the exams, he wanted to know how he was able to make so much of a difference on her in so little time.

"I hear the Procter for the first exam is Ibiki Morino." Amaya stated, "What is he like?"

"He's our interrogation specialist. Best in mind torture." The old man chose those words for a reason; he wanted to see a reaction.

Amaya's eyes widened, "Mind torture?" She asked as the old man nodded. "Will they be OK?" Truthfully, she was asking if Sasuke would be OK, but she had to cover herself somehow.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Sarutobi smiled, understanding what he knew Amaya didn't. "Are you worried?"

"Worried?" Amaya repeated, as if that word wasn't even in her vocabulary. _That is it then, I'm worried about him?_

They talked about other things that day, but the Third Hokage was disappointed to notice that she'd gone back to her emotionless self.

"Amaya!" Naruto yelled, obviously worried about his friend.

"Maybe she ran away." Sakura whispered hopefully.

_Amaya wouldn't leave without saying something._ Sasuke thought, shooting a glare at Sakura, making her take a few steps back.

As they searched the village, Sasuke began to think that maybe Sakura was right. Amaya was pretty upset last night, but when they went to bed, she seemed peaceful enough. She'd even thanked him. What was he missing?

Amaya sat in the Hokage's office, talking with the old man. She'd heard stories of times with him that she did not remember. He'd even told her about the night he found her.

"I should go." She whispered, standing, "the others are probably looking for me."

"Yes," Sondaime agreed, "Come back anytime you want to though." He added as she walked to the door.

"I will." Amaya promised, leaving the office.

Naruto was worried, "What if she was kidnaped!?" He yelled, pacing in Sasuke's living room.

Sakura had long since gone home, it was almost midnight and they hadn't seen head or tail of Amaya.

"Don't be stupid, she can take care of herself." Sasuke scolded the blond, although his statement was partly aimed at himself.

The door clicked open.

"Amaya!" Naruto yelled, attacking her with his usual hug.

"Naruto." Amaya choked.

Naruto let her go when he noticed her turn blue. He then gave her an angry look, "Where have you been!?"

"I was talking to Sarutobi-sama.." Amaya answered, putting her hands up, as if to shield herself, and taking a step back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the reaction. He decided to ask after Naruto left.

Sasuke's eye twitched. It was now 2:00 AM and Naruto had yet to leave. Amaya seemed entertained by his presence, but Sasuke was less than thrilled.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Naruto?" Sasuke asked rudely.

Naruto scrutinized Sasuke's face, and deducted that he was angry, "Alright, alright, I'm leaving." he sighed, getting up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yelled happily as he left the house.

Amaya sat down on a chair across from Sasuke, who refused to make eye contact. She, on the other hand, stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

After ten minutes of silence, Sasuke asked, "Where have you been?"

Amaya stared, "I was talking to Sarutobi-sama." She watched as Sasuke visibly relaxed, "Why?"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback at that question, why had he asked? Why had he taken such an apparent interest in this girl of all people?

"I just wanted to know." He answered.

Amaya eyed him, searching him for any falter, any hint that he was lying, "Where you worried?"

That question caught him off guard. Suddenly, Amaya was next to him, her arms wrapped around him in a hug, although she didn't know it.

"It's OK if you were. I think it is...nice?" She asked, hoping that was the right word.

Sasuke, who was at first very tense, relaxed in her arms, and quickly changed the position so she was in his lap. Laid her head on his shoulder.

"How did it go?"

That was all she needed to ask before Sasuke told her about the test they had to take, and how Naruto almost chickened out. He _did_ leave out their frantic searching though, although Amaya figured they'd looked for her.

The night ended with Amaya falling asleep listening to Sasuke's stories, and Sasuke carried her to his room, telling himself it was only a two night thing, although he knew she'd make her way into his bed somehow, invited or not. Though he was sure she'd be invited.

He set her in his bed, and climbed into bed as well, pulli g her close when he was settled. He watched her for a few minutes before falling to sleep, only to dream about her too.

_Will I ever get her off of my mind?_

_--_

**I hope you liked this chapter it's 11:30 here, and I have school in da morning, so I gotta go.**

**oh, and if you have some CONTSRUCTIVE CRITISISM I'd be glad to hear it!**


End file.
